


Candido pavone

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Oro bianco [26]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Flash Fic, M/M, Slice of Life, collection
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:40:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24662449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Raccolta di Flash fic con Draco Malfoy protagonista.
Series: Oro bianco [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1041155
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:  
> Draco/Hermione, "Se sei così ossessionato da lei perché non vai e le chiedi di uscire?"  
> "Stai scherzando? Sarei l'ultima persona che potrebbe uscire con lei."  
> Scritta sentendo: NOT THAT BIG di TEMPOSHARK.

Lontana ossessione

Draco era affacciato alla finestra e fissava Hermione. La ragazza stava ridendo, gesticolando, di fronte ad Harry e Ron. I lunghi capelli castani le ricadevano in boccoli disordinati intorno al viso.

Malfoy si aggrappò al ripiano di marmo e si sporse, attraverso le due colonne.

“Perché diamine dev’essere così sensuale? Non è solo intelligente, ma ogni giorno più bella. Come può una ‘sangue sporco’ essere più perfetta di ogni altra strega in questo dannato mondo?” esalò e la voce gli tremò.

Zabini gli si affiancò e gli domandò: "Se sei così ossessionato da lei perché non vai e le chiedi di uscire?"

Draco si ritrasse, rabbrividendo.

"Stai scherzando? Sarei l'ultima persona che potrebbe uscire con lei". Si strinse un braccio con la mano, boccheggiando. “Mio padre mi ucciderebbe” esalò, con la bocca secca.

< Non potrò mai essere importante nella vita di una come lei > pensò, avvertendo una fitta al petto.


	2. Sfidando il mondo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritto per: We are out for prompt  
> Prompt:  
> https://www.facebook.com/photo.php?fbid=1834037706753256&set=p.1834037706753256&type=3&theater  
> Note: Ooc  
> Scritta sentendo: Nightcore - Victorious (Skillet) ; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JVzGJMejE2Q.

Sfidando il mondo 

Harry si stese sopra Draco e gli tenne le mani bloccate con le sue, guardandolo negli occhi.

"Hai davvero il fegato di baciarmi qui davanti a tutti, nel prato della scuola?" domandò Malfoy.

Harry ghignò. "Sono un Grifondoro, se c'è una cosa che non mi manca è il coraggio".

Draco si leccò le labbra, accentuando il suo sorriso furbetto. I suoi occhi brillavano di desiderio, mentre il suo cuore batteva all'impazzata. "Ci farai di nuovo finire in punizione" esalò. < Adoro tutto questo! Mi sto ribellando a mio padre e ai Mangiamorte, sono al centro dell'attenzione del mondo intero e il prescelto mi preferisce a chiunque altro. E soprattutto posso avere il ragazzo che amo > pensò.

Harry gli rispose: "Per te affronterei mille Foreste Proibite".


	3. Malfoy ubriaco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lista: PumpFic 2020  
> Fandom: Harry Potter  
> » "Questa storia partecipa al Writober di Fanwriter.it"  
> » Prompt:28. In vino veritas  
> » N° parole: 515

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ispirato a: Draco malfoy- in the stairs- by clefchan; https://www.deviantart.com/clefchan/art/Draco-malfoy-in-the-stairs-59952062.

Malfoy ubriaco

Hogsmade era illuminata dalle luci delle lampade, circondate da un alone indistinto dovuto alla nebbia, dalle zucche intagliate con dentro delle candele e dalle luminarie dei negozi.

Harry avanzava lungo la stradina, avvolto nel suo mantello, col fiato che si condensava davanti al suo viso, il naso arrossato dal freddo e i piedi che gli affondavano nella neve alta.

Udì dei colpi di tosse, si diresse nella direzione da cui provenivano e vi trovò Draco, stesò a terra, abbracciato ad una bottiglia di Whiskey incendiario. “Cosa fai qui?” domandò, piegandosi in avanti.

Draco cercò di baciarlo e Potter si ritrasse, sgranando gli occhi, vide l’altro rovinare sul ciottolato innevato. Malfoy biascicò, con gli occhi arrossati: “Non pensavo d’incontrare proprio qui il ragazzo più bello di quel buco puzzolente che è Hogwarts”.

Harry lo aiutò a rimettersi in piedi e se lo poggiò sulle spalle, sussurrando: “Credevo di non piacerti…”. Lo condusse con sé lungo la strada, guardandosi intorno.

< Sono quasi pentito di non avere con me il mantello dell’invisibilità, non voglio lo vedano in queste condizioni > pensò.

Draco gli posò la testa sulla spalla, chiudendo gli occhi e Harry si ritrovò a pensare: < Non l’ho mai visto ridotto così, ed io che credevo fosse diventato un Mangiamorte >.

“Era quello che volevo tu pensassi” farfugliò Malfoy, il dolore alla testa gli faceva sfuggire dei mugolii sofferenti.

“Pensavo tu mi odiassi, mi urli sempre addosso e mi prendi in giro” mormorò Harry. < Devo portarlo alla Stamberga Strillante, lì saremo protetti da sguardi indiscreti. Entrambe le nostre Case e i nostri amici non capirebbero >.

“Perché mio padre mi ucciderebbe. Tu sei il maledetto prescelto! Se solo non avessi quello sfregio sulla fronte…” spiegò Draco. Harry lo interruppe indurendo il tono: “I miei genitori sono morti per quella cicatrice”.

Draco deglutì a vuoto.

“Lo vedi? Anche tu vorresti essere un mago normale. A quest’ora saremmo potuti essere amici, crescere sin da bambini” disse e la voce gli tremò.

Superarono un gruppetto di ragazzi che intonava canzoni di Halloween, tra le braccia avevano dei grossi rospi o delle zucche intagliate.

“I tuoi sono razzisti” sussurrò Harry, prendendo una stradina che si allontanava dall’abitato.

Draco rischiò di cadere diverse volte e rischiò di vomitare.

“Lo era anche tuo padre, il mio lo racconta sempre. Se la prendeva col mio padrino. gli ricordò. “Si può cambiare”.

Harry trasalì e lo interrogò: “Mio padre smise di essere un bullo per mia madre. Tu ci riusciresti?”.

Ebbero delle difficoltà a superare il cancello col filo spinato che portava alla Stamberga, ma trovarono un punto in cui la neve aveva fatto crollare il palo di legno con la rete metallica.

“Io vorrei, ma sono un dannato codardo, ho sempre paura di tutto… Però…” ammise Draco con un filo di voce, mentre si avvicinavano al rudere che si stagliava sbilenco in contrasto col manto candido.

“Però cosa?” domandò Harry, arrivò alla porta affaticato e la aprì con una spallata.

Draco riuscì a posargli un bacio sulle labbra.

“Se tu mi dessi coraggio come sta facendo questo vino ci riuscirei” promise.


	4. Auror e Ministro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:  
> #4, Neville/Draco, Neville è l'unico che difende Draco quando dopo tanti anni si riaffacciano le rivalità giovanili.  
> "Sto bene, Paciock."  
> "Non stai bene, lascia fare a me."

Auror e Ministro

Draco si rigirò il coltello nella mano sinistra, la luce delle candele che levitavano nella stanza si rifletteva sulla lama. Malfoy fissava intensamente la macchia nera dove c’era stato il Marchio Nero, le sue iridi azzurro ghiaccio avevano riflessi metallici, i suoi occhi erano liquidi e in penombra, coperti dalla sua frangetta biondo platino. Si riscosse dalla sua trance sentendo dei passi e alzando lo sguardo vide Paciock entrare nella stanza.

«Sei già qui per la ronda?» domandò Draco, Neville annuì, tenendo una bacchetta con lumos in una mano e l’altra infilata in tasca. «Troppo in anticipo?» domandò l’Auror.

Malfoy si affrettò a posare il coltello, rassicurandolo: «No, hai fatto bene. Il sospettato potrebbe prendere il volo».

Paciock avanzò verso di lui e lo guardò intensamente in volto. «Stai ancora pensando a quello che ti ha detto Weasley?» gli domandò. Draco distolse lo sguardo, pensando: "Certo che ci sto ancora pensando. Ogni sua accusa era vera, da ragazzino sono stato pessimo con lui e soprattutto con sua moglie. Deve risultare insopportabile che io, per via del mio sangue nobile, sia diventato ministro e lui, eroe di guerra, dopo anni di onorato servizio al Ministero ha ancora una paga da fame.

Eppure Neville mi ha difeso, proprio quello che un tempo era il ragazzino impacciato che bulleggiavo, oggi era un leone che non ha permesso m’infangassero".

«Sto bene, Paciock» mentì e l’altro gli posò una mano sulla spalla, promettendogli: «Non stai bene, lascia fare a me." Gli dimostreremo quanto vali».

«Grazie per quello che hai fatto oggi» disse Draco, sentendosi rispondere: «Dovere».


	5. Ferocia coniugale

Ferocia coniugale

«Mi stai fottutamente prendendo in giro, Draco?» gridò Astoria, puntando Draco con la bacchetta. « _Affligo_!».

Draco si piegò schivando l’incantesimo, che andò a colpire un pilastro.

«Puoi fermarti per un secondo, per favore?», ansimò. «Lasciami solo spiegare».

«E che cosa mi potresti mai dire questa volta, Draco?» sbraitò Astoria e lanciò uno schiantesimo. «La mia migliore amica? La mia migliore amica, Draco?!».

«Vorrei ricordati che il nostro matrimonio è stato solo un accordo» rispose lui. Si sporse da dietro la colonna in cui si era riparato e si guardò intorno con gli occhi a fessura. «Ed entrambi abbiamo cercato altre relazioni extraconiugali…» iniziò a risponderle.

«Siamo sposati da solo tre mesi!» sbraitò Astoria. Lanciò un altro incantesimo e fece esplodere un capitello di marmo che decorava il soffitto, polvere candida e frammenti volarono tutt’intorno.

«Ho pensato…» sussurrò Draco, nascondendosi nuovamente dietro la colonna.

«Hai pensato che cosa?! Che mi sarebbe andato bene essere derisa dalle mie amiche?!» strillò Astoria.

Draco si mise a correre, si gettò carponi e gattonò sotto il tavolo. «Astoria, hai accettato tu» ribatté, indurendo il tono.

«Fottiti, Draco» ringhiò la moglie.

Draco si passò la mano sul viso e si mise seduto, rimanendo sotto il tavolo.

«Seriamente, la nostra relazione non è mai veramente cominciata. È ridicolo che tu stia facendo così. In fondo a me interessa fare bella figura in società quanto interessa a te» borbottò.

«Deprimo!» gridò Astoria e fece esplodere una sedia.

Un rivolo di sudore scese lungo il viso di Draco che dimenò le mani davanti a sé.

«Perché non vuoi fare una discussione da adulti con me? Sono convinto che riusciremo a capirci se parliamo come le persone civili» propose.

«Bene» sibilò lei e sputò per terra.

Draco uscì da sotto il tavolo, tenendo le mani alzate. "Se le facessi notare proprio ora che non si sta per niente comportando da signora e sembra una babbana di bassa lega, mi ucciderebbe" pensò.

«Mi dispiace, ma mai avrei pensato che fosse la tua migliore amica» si scusò. Deglutì rumorosamente e continuò ad avanzare.

«Ferma. Mi raccomando rimani ferma» la implorò. Si mordicchiò il labbro e rabbrividì.

«Ascoltami, va bene? In fondo io non ho fatto tutte queste storie quando ti ho visto con quel Trevor, perché lo so che con me sei infelice…» disse con voce tremante.

«Non sai nemmeno il suo fottutissimo nome» strepitò lei.

«V-va bene» ribatté Draco. Sentì il sudore gelido scendergli lungo la schiena.

«Va bene, Astoria. Però sì sincera, cerca di essere realistica per un minuto. Tu non sei felice. E la tua storia con lui non è stata seria come non è stata seria la mia” disse, rendendo più sicuro il tono. Il petto di lei si alzò e abbassò affannoso.

«Io non avevo realizzato quanto bisogno avessi tu di divertirti con altre streghe!» esclamò la donna. Sospirò pesantemente, raggiunse il divano e vi si lasciò cadere seduta. Draco le si sedette accanto e la guardò in viso.

«Mi dispiace averti fatto soffrire così» disse gentilmente. Astoria arricciò il labbro superiore.

«Se ti aspetti che i tuoi modi gentili mi affascinino, ti sbagli. Non scivolerò fuori dal vestito per te come fanno tutte le tue donnine» disse gelida. Draco deglutì rumorosamente.

«Al massimo sarei io a dover scivolare fuori dal vestito per te» ribatté. Astoria si alzò in piedi di scatto.

«Fottiti, Draco» sibilò.


End file.
